Problem: Luis did 2 more squats than Tiffany around noon. Luis did 65 squats. How many squats did Tiffany do?
Solution: Luis did 65 squats, and Tiffany did 2 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $65 - 2$ squats. He did $65 - 2 = 63$ squats.